


I'll marry you instead

by Rose_fanfics



Series: Bottom Jinjin bingo [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Eunwoo's parents are also only mentioned, Gangs, How do I tag?, I guess I'll add more tags when I think of them?, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Soft Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, The original characters are only mentioned, jinjin is the leader of the gang, maybe a tiny bit violence at the end, no violence, no written gore, soft gang?, the rest are part of it, this is a gang au, this is for my bingo sheet, um...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_fanfics/pseuds/Rose_fanfics
Summary: Where Jinwoo is always finding himself in compromising situations, this one is not to count out. Dongmin is always somehow at the center of the situation.-OR where Dongmin has had 4 weddings but never once got married and on the 5th one something goes wrong again. Jinwoo steps in to save the day. Dongmin decides otherwise.This is my gang au of my bjj bingo.
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Original Character(s), Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin
Series: Bottom Jinjin bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042344
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	I'll marry you instead

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on ao3! I already like it here better than wattpad. Also, I have no idea how weddings actually work FYI. 😃 Anyways enjoy!

* * *

The trip to America was something special from the day they heard about it. They were all excited. Not as excited as Jinwoo though. He’d wanted to go back to the states ever since they last left them. What he didn’t expect was to be in this situation. Dongmin was getting married today. He’d found a beautiful girl and she agreed to marry him. He looked overjoyed the entire morning. Jinwoo was happy as well. One of his best friends was getting married today.

“Jin-hyung.” A voice called from the door. Jinwoo walked to it and peaked out.

“Bin-ah?” Jinwoo asked. He stepped out of the groom’s dressing room and looked down the hallway. Bin popped up right next to him.

“We’ve got a small problem,” Bin said scratching the back of his head in nervousness.

“What’s wrong?” Jinwoo asked guessing what happened already.

“It’s uh it’s the bride,” Bin said and Jinwoo took off to the bride's room. He knocked on the door and peaked in when he got no response. Bin caught up to him as he searched for the bride.

“She left this,” Bin said, handing him a piece of paper. Jinwoo took it and scanned it. He tried to make out as much as he could from it being written in English.

“Fuck!” Jinwoo cursed under his breath.

“What do we do?” Bin asked.

“You take Rocky and find her. I’ll create a distraction.” Jinwoo said before running back to the groom's changing room. He tried to enter quietly but he was found out when Dongmin turned to him.

“What’s wrong?” The younger asked.

“No, the bride was just trying to choose the best shoe. Look I have to go and make sure everything’s fine in the venue.” Jinwoo said before running out of the room again. Myungjun who was walking down the hall and looked at him.

“I heard about the bride.” He whispered.

“Hyung! What do I do?” He asked, frustrated by this whole situation.

“I’ll go and help Dongmin-ah. You go change.” Myungjun said, handing him some clothes.

“Change? I have to do this again?” Jinwoo said, looking at the clothes.

“Bin said you’d be the distraction. You change into this and be a distraction.” Myungjun said.

“I-“

“Nope, no more dilly-dallying. Go change.” Myungjun pushes him off. Jinwoo sighed and went to another room and changed.

* * *

“Where is Jin-hyung? I want to talk to him.” Dongmin said as they walked down the hall to the venue.

“He’s busy. The best man is always busy before the wedding.” Dongmin nodded before stopping in the middle of the hallway.

"Don't tell me he's working!" Dongmin said about to run off.

"No, no. He's not working. Calm down." The older said trying to push Dongmin to the venue.

"Okay," Dongmin said trying to calm down.

"Come on let's go before you keep everyone waiting forever."

"By everyone you mean the gang? My parents aren't coming after all my other four weddings." Dongmin whispered.

"Hey! Jin-ah told you this years ago and I'll say it too. We'll always be family." Myungjun said and Dongmin smiled. Together they entered the venue.

* * *

"I'm going to kill him!" Jinwoo muttered, buttoning the last button on his suit.

"Hyung!" A peppy voice called from down the hallway. He looked up already knowing who it was.

"What is it Sanha-ah?" He asked.

"MJ-hyung said you'd need this." The younger handed him a bouquet.

"Fucking flowers..." Jinwoo cursed. He hated how this happened so much. He'd say he'd be a distraction then have to do something stupid. He hated how Dongmin was always in the center of it all. He hated how he could never actually solve all of his friend's problems. Instead, he had to be a distraction.

"Oh, one more thing," Sanha said before opening the doors to the venue, flower basket in hand.

"Yah! What the fuck is it?" Jinwoo almost yelled but held back because this was Sanha.

"Smile!" Sanha chirped before opening the doors and the music filled Jinwoo's ears.

The room was drenched in cream and white. The members of the small gang of his dressed as formally as they could. Up ahead stood the famous Cha Eunwoo himself. Except with the lighting of the church, he looked like the Lee Dongmin he'd known for so many years. The man looked nervous and he'd yet to turn to look at Jinwoo, who was now halfway to the podium. That's when Dongmin turned to look at him. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Jinwoo kind of wanted to make fun of his face but he remembered he was the distraction. He climbed up the podium and looked the latter straight in the eyes. Jinwoo knew everyone but Sanha and Mj were in shock as well. Dongmin blinked then shut his jaw, his eyes still looking like they'd pop out of his head. Jinwoo took this short moment to glance at Sanha standing behind him. That's when he noticed two no three figures of which he didn't recognize. His feet ached as the weight of the gun in his belt pressed into his hip. He made quick eye contact with Dongmin and MJ (who was standing next to Dongmin as the substitute best man). MJ caught on the meaning of his gaze before Dongmin did and sent an unnoticeable nod into the audience.

The pope looked like he was absolutely confused which he was. Imagine the appointment saying a female and male marriage but a man shows up instead. The room was silent before the tiny sounds of shoes were heard. Jinwoo pulled Dongmin by his hand closer to him.

"Proceed with plan sabotage," Jinwoo whispered before pulling away and earning a slight nod and smiled from the younger. He waited for footsteps to get louder and closer to the podium. He dropped the bouquet and quickly guns were heard firing. Bullets whipped everywhere. Jinwoo aimed his gun for the doors of the venue but he could clearly hear that they were outnumbered.

"Fuck. I'm down to three bullets." Jinwoo yelled over to Dongmin who was now on the other side of the podium.

"We'll have to retreat." Dongmin yelled back to him.

"Man I really wanted to have some territory in the States as well." Sanha said.

"If we did then some of us would have to stay behind and protect it." Jinwoo said motioning for the rest of the gang to retreat. Dongmin grabbed his hand and started running.

"We'll split up that way they can't track us!" Jinwoo called back he turned to face ahead of him and his eyes extended. He looked at Dongmin then back.

"Are you crazy? That's a window!" Jinwoo yelled.

"That's our way out." Dongmin said as they raced for it. Luckily the bullets shot past them and the window cracked open. "We'll jump on three." he said not stopping and Jinwoo started picking up his pace too.

"One."

"Two."

They jumped right out the window the landing however was very stumbly. The tumbled on the floor before quickly raising to their feet and running more. They finally stopped when they were around 20 blocks away. The found a small alley where they were out of sight but could still see the street. Jinwoo sank to the floor puffing out air. Dongmin leaned against the opposite wall.

"I should have packed more guns." Jinwoo said.

"It's not our fault stupid airports don't allow armed weapons." Dongmin said and the two went into a calming silence.

"What happened to the actual bride?" Dongmin asked breaking the silence. Jinwoo sighed and pulled out the letter the girl left. He handed it to his dongsaeng, who read it through. He sighed.

"Did you agree to be the distraction again?" He asked and Jinwoo just nodded. Dongmin stood up straight and reached a hand out to his hyung who took it with a smile.

"I'm sorry Min-ah. I'm sure one day you'll actually get married to someone who won't run." Jinwoo said standing up. Dongmin smiled.

"This is happened four times already?" Dongmin asked and Jinwoo nodded.

"Then I'll guess I'll just marry you instead. Fate seems to want it that way. Plus like you said. I'll find someone that won't run." Dongmin said embarrassing Jinwoo in a hug.

"I won't run. If anything I'm worried you'll run." Jinwoo whispered. Wrapping his arms around Dongmin as the younger enclosed him in a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep! I wrote a one-shot in one chapter. When I usually write one-shots it always ends up as a two-shot. It's funny how you can tell I wrote this when I had too much coffee and when I'd just woken up at 1 am. Thank you for reading anyway! Love ya! <3


End file.
